1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display and a driving method therefor, and more particularly to a low color-shift liquid crystal display and a driving method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the trend in thinning the thickness of display, liquid crystal display is currently widely applied in various electronic products such as mobile phone, notebook, and color TV, and so on. However, in a conventional color liquid crystal display, only one driving voltage is provided to a pixel during a frame period, therefore the corresponding liquid crystal tilts to an angle and results in color-shift due to the change in the view-angle. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional pixel equivalent circuit diagram is shown. The pixel is disposed at the junction of the Mth data line and the Nth scan line. The equivalent circuit includes a thin film transistor T11, a liquid crystal capacitor CLC, and a storage capacitor CST. As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel is controlled by the thin film transistor T11, such that only one driving voltage is provided to the pixel during a frame period.
FIG. 2 is a transmittance vs. driving voltage diagram of a conventional liquid crystal display under different view-angles (θ). FIG. 3 a grey level vs. driving voltage diagram of a conventional liquid crystal display under different view-angles (θ). As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, under the same driving voltage or the same grey level, different view-angles will result in different levels of transmittance, hence causing color-shift to the display frame. Therefore, how to improve color-shift to enhance the image quality of liquid crystal display has become an imminent challenge to the liquid crystal display industry.